1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detachable roof panel fitted in a roof opening of vehicles such as automobiles and more particularly to a locking device for keeping the position of the detachable panel in the partially open or the closed state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional locking device for such a detachable panel comprises a lever pivotally mounted to the rear edge of the detachable panel and a stationary body fixedly secured to the vehicle roof. The lever is pivotally connected to the stationary body by means of a link mechanism to thereby allow the lever to rotate with respect to the stationary body. The conventional locking device is, however, insufficient for ensuring firm connection between the link mechanism and the stationary body. That is, one of the conventional drawbacks is that the connection or engagement of the link mechanism with the stationary body may be loose to thereby produce an objectionable rattling noise during driving.